


Locks and Stars

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, But I wanted to put it up here anyways, I mean they're high, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, also seriously fucking short, dont do drugs kids, i guess, instead of gen, or do idc, this is dumb fluff, which is why teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is marijuana in their lungs and stars in the sky and only a flimsy lock between them and those beautiful lights up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks and Stars

They find out Ray can pick locks on a stupidly hot day mid-May. Gavin and Ray are leaning against each other, panting softly as Michael loses his shit at the lock. His key won’t work for some reason, Gavin never seems to have his on his person, and the only available air flow nearby is in the very room they’re trying to get in. And Ray, Ray is just hot and tired and his high is being stifled by it all. Sighing, he pushes off Gavin and pushes Michael out of the way. He digs around in his seemingly endless pockets, eventually coming up with a couple paperclips. He’s a little rusty but he still manages to get makeshift tools made and get the door open before Michael can get angry enough to come over and try to kick the door open. None of them need to be under that kind of financial strain. He straightens up, listing a little to the side as he turns to them. They look at him like he’s got a third head and it occurs to him that it’s not necessarily normal for people to know how to pick locks. He just shrugs and they don’t question it, pushing into the room to collapse on the floor before the bevy of fans they’d collected. It stops there for a while.

A few weeks later they’re all sprawled out on that same floor except now they’re all high, not just Ray, and Michael brings up the idea of going to look at the stars because they’re probably extra nice when you’re high as a kite. Gavin, mashed up against Michael as best he can, giggles and points out that people would probably think them even weirder if they saw them all lying around on the ground outside at night, staring up at the stars. Michael simply says that they could just go to the roof, looking to Ray as he says it, and Ray knows why. The door to the roof is always locked, there’s no way any normal person could get past it. But then again, they aren’t exactly normal. And so he shrugs, pushing to his feet and going to steal a few paperclips from the mess that is where the two’s desks should be. Gavin picks up on the affirmative of it soon enough, immediately grabbing a blanket for them to lay on and shoving it into Michael’s arms. He grumbles but takes it, bundling it into his arms while he waits on them. Gavin grabs a pillow and toddles after him, still giggling on and off. Ray leads their strange little trio to the stairs once he’s got his tools twisted right, across the hall and down to the stairs. They trod up them with relative ease though Michael winds up taking a lot of Gavin’s weight because Gavin gets clingy when he’s high. Michael won’t admit he thinks it’s adorable, but Ray can see the way he flushes and glances down at him, his tells more obvious with his inhibitions lessened. Ray thinks they’re both fucking cute as shit, but he keeps that to himself while he quickly works the old lock to the roof open. He steps out and looks up, smiling. Michael was right, it really is beautiful. He would probably think that if he wasn’t high anyways, but it’s something else now. Truly ethereal.

It takes only a few seconds to find a nice place to throw the blanket out and settle down atop it, sprawled partway atop each other as they settle in. Michael winds up on the bottom more or less, Ray sprawled out with their legs tangled with each other and Gavin curled up in between them. It’s nice and pleasant and Michael points to a set of stars that none of them recognize and starts bullshitting his way through a story for it. Ray smiles, glancing over as Gavin’s giggles return full force, listening as the bright noise fills up the sky, tucking into the places between the stars. Gavin’s wriggling a little with the full force of his giggles and Michael is smiling but trucking on and it’s all so damn sappy and strange and more than just them being high, more than just their boundaries being less, the intricate web built up between the three of them vibrating a chord through his heart. He smiles warmly, focused less on the stars and more on them. The true beauties of the night. It’s all in his power not to distract them, to sit and watch and smile.

It’s worth it in the end.


End file.
